


the one thing i can't get enough of

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Making Freudian slips in front of 1) your band 2) your audience and 3) the whole internet, Possibly Pre-Slash, i needed to get this drabble out of me before work, im gets a little bit high and in his own feelings, no beta readers we die like men, will we even survive world tour sk18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Don’t worry,” Minhyuk says, a borderline demonic look of delight on his face, “If Hyungwon was running his hands over me,  I might be making Freudian Slips in front of a thousand people and their cameras too.”





	the one thing i can't get enough of

**Author's Note:**

> Me: hmm, i love fic, but there is always a level of weirdness to writing rpf, maybe I should just try to refrain
> 
> also me, completely coming undone about the fucking duet dance which utter owned my usually grey/ace ass: drabble time baybee
> 
> title is a dirty dancing lyric because I am the worst?? I'm the worst.

“Don’t worry,” Minhyuk says, a borderline demonic look of delight crossing his face, “If Hyungwon was running his hands over _me,_  I might be making Freudian Slips in front of a thousand people and their cameras too.”

Hyungwon, stretched over the couch like like a cat, looks up from his phone, “Don’t worry, it was good for me too” he deadpans.

Changkyun covers his face, with a groan. The joint they had snuck post show had not cleared his mind. Now he was just embarrassed, tired, _and_ stoned.

“I should...do a quick live,” he sighs, “I should apologize, and wish the fans a happy 1000th day, before some higher up back at the company sends an email asking what on earth we’ve done now.”

“Have you met us?” Minhyuk retorts through a mouthful of skittles, “Have you met _you_? You once made a dick joke on national television. This is not even top ten weird horny shit we have managed, we have set that bar high.”

Changkyun closes the door behind him, before Minhyuk can start verbally cataloguing their sins in excited detail. He flops backwards, on the bed and opens the vlive app on his phone, watching the little hearts start to roll in.

The moment he said it, he knew he had fucked up..It rippled through the darkened auditorium like a shock-wave,  a wave of raised eyebrows and bemused cheers. Minhyuk, who had always made up for a lack of interest in grammar with an excellent grasp of vocabulary, nearly had fallen over on the spot. Beside him, Jooheon had just stared into the middle distance, whilst Hyungwon gently swatted his shoulder before convulsing with laughter.

They had been on roll up till then. The audience had been tense from too many hours in heat, like a pot ready to boil over, a taut piano string ready to be played. And they had _played._ It was electric and wild and sexy.

Too sexy, apparently.

The worst thing is: Minhyuk is not wrong about the duet dance.

A sexy part had seemed like a funny idea at the time. A treat for the overseas audiences who would rather forego the aegyo and fluffy concepts for some high octane fanservice. Talking about it had been a lot different from actually practicing and performing it, when suddenly its all bodies sliding against each other, and hips, and _hands._

It’s _Hyungwon,_ with his resting weird face, and his quiet sleepy demeanor, and his ability to disassociate in the middle of filming. Hyungwon who is attractive, but in the same way a piece of art is attractive. An aesthetically pleasing, ethereal face and tall body, more beautiful than sexy. Or at least up until he is biting his full lips at you, and running his large articulate hands over you, while an audience watches enraptured. Changkyun suppresses an embarrassed (excited?) shiver.

The vlive comments, as it turns out, are not in the least bit scandalized by his slip up, and instead gush about the concert warmly. He relaxes, running hands through his hair trying to find the words in English, and finding himself oddly emotional, struck by earnest and unconditional love, even when he fucks up and completely makes a fool of himself. God, is this what is like to be Hoseok all the time? Just completely weird and emotional about monbebes, and half in love with Hyungwon?

 _Yeah, hyung, it was good for me,_ he smiles to himself, feeling a little bit delirious.

The world tour is just getting started.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made a babies first stan twitter but don't have any mutual yet, pls @ me at birdsfIyover, if you want to get weird and [horn emoji] about mx with me :-)


End file.
